There have been saddle-ride type vehicles such as motorcycles which include a plurality of secondary-air supply pipes connected to an exhaust pipe of a single-piston engine and a reed valve provided to each of the secondary-air supply pipes, the reed valves being disposed away from each other in the vehicle width direction (see Patent Document 1, for example).